


Fear the Shredder

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: And sometimes in the present, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Kinda, The story will be told sometimes in the past, it has the violence of the original Eastman and Laird comics, this is more of an original interpretation of tmnt, this is my interpretation of shredder if I were to ever make a ninja turtle show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: Oroku Saki had a quiet childhood, with loving, yet overprotective parents. But when she was six, her parents were killed right in front of her. She wanted to make the ones who killed them pay, so she joined a martial arts class in order to train herself to become a strong warrior. This is where she met Hamato Yoshi, her best friend. Many years later, the men who killed her parents show up again, and she sets off. What she does next will strike fear into the hearts of her enemies, and will earn her the name: “The Shredder”. (edit: my dumb ass thought Shredder's first name was Oroku, so I changed it so that it makes sense now. I kept the name Saki because it's supposed to be a feminine name)





	Fear the Shredder

It had happened many years ago. Saki was only 6, but she remembered it like it happened yesterday. 

She remembers it starting off as a normal day, when suddenly, her mother picked her up, ran to her and her father’s room, and put her in the closet.

“Saki, listen to me. There are people in the house, and they could potentially hurt you, so it is very important that you stay in here until either I or father tell you it’s okay to come out. Do you understand?”

Saki nodded her head yes, and her mother closed the closet and left the room. 

Saki waited for about ten minutes, when she heard the door to the room opening. She looked through the small blinds in the closet door and saw her father fighting a tall looking man, while an older man had her mother’s arm in a tight grip. 

Her father was cursing while throwing many punches at the man, but the man was stronger than he was, and quickly knocked him down. He then stepped on her father’s head several times until: CRACK. The man had broken her father’s skull. Her father was dead.

The man turned to the older one, and said: “You kill the woman. I’ll take the man’s body out to the car.”

Her mother was screaming and trying to break the older man’s grip, but to no prevail. He threw her on the bed, took out his sword, and stabbed her in the chest, blood splattering everywhere, a couple of drops hitting Saki’s face.

Saki sat in the closet as the man left, still in a state of disbelief. Finally, she mustered up the courage to come out, stepping over her father’s broken skull, and walking to her mother’s dead body.

“... Mother?” she spoke, still in denial of what just happened. Then, she fell to her knees, and broke down crying. She could have saved them. But she wasn’t strong enough. If only she had been strong enough... their deaths could have been avoided.

Then it hit her. If she couldn’t save them, she will make the men who did this pay. She will become strong. She will avenge their deaths.

\- - -

“Mother?”

The voice of her own daughter, Karai, had snapped Saki out of her memory. Karai was around five or six at the moment, and she was her pride and joy. She had been training her for a few years now, and she’s already grown so much.

“Yes, Karai? What is it?” She asked her daughter.

“I had a nightmare.” Karai said timidity.

Saki remembered going to her own mother in the middle of the night whenever she had a nightmare. 

“I see. Come here, Karai,” she spoke very gently. 

Karai went over to her mother and hugged her, and Saki hugged back. “Do you care to tell me about your nightmare?” she asked her. Karai shook her head no, but asked: “Mother, do you ever get scared?”

Saki thought about this for a moment. She hadn’t been truly scared in a long time, but not long enough to where she didn’t understand the feeling.

“Yes, of course I get scared,” she said, thinking about how she became the head of the Foot Clan in the first place, “But part of being scared is facing your fears. You don’t necessarily get over them, but you do gain enough strength to face them.”

“Is that why you have so many scars on your face?” Karai asked, pointing to her mother’s face.

Saki touched her scarred up face, the result of fighting in many battles, both ending in victory and defeat. It was the reason why she incorporated her signature silver Samurai-like helmet to her uniform.“Yes, my daughter. I went into battle terrified, but I still fought with the heart of a warrior.”

“Mother, when I grow up, I want to be just like you. Very strong and powerful.” Karai told her.

Saki laughed. Maybe she should wait a few years before she tells her what she really does for a living...


End file.
